You Look Good in My Shirt
by amyyrileyy
Summary: Oneshot. Ray looks back on his memories.


Title: You Look Good in My Shirt  
Author: Amy  
Summary: Oneshot. Ray looks back on his memories.  
Disclaimer: I don't own ER. I don't own the lyrics to this song either. It's "You Look Good in My Shirt" by Keith Urban. It seemed appropriate.

* * *

**When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes  
And whispered in my ear, "Guess who."  
I rattled off names like I really didn't know  
But all along I knew it was you.**

Staring down at the small black box that was resting on his palm, Ray was flooded with memories of the past three years. He knew it was right. It was time to do this.

**And, the longer we talked, the more we laughed  
And wondered why we didn't last.  
It had been a long time, but later last night,  
Baby, we caught up real fast.**

"_You know, I feel very proud of Michael but sometimes when I'm with all those old wives. I start to get so angry, frustrated, I talk too much."  
_"_You? Talk too much?" Ray teased.  
_"_It's only because I miss him." Neela sighed. "This is utterly pathetic.  
_"_What?"  
_"_This. Married woman living like a college student, crying next to her roommate on the sofa."  
_"_Yeah, well, I have something that will make you feel better." Ray picked up the remote and quickly flipped the station.  
_"_You recorded it for me??" Neela was surprised.  
_"_Anything for my Roomie." Ray replied._

**And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt  
That's right  
You look good in my shirt**

"_You know, I have been looking for this for like a month." Ray stated looking down at the item she held.  
_"_I rather liked sleeping in it. I'll, uh, I'll get the rest tomorrow." Neela placed the shirt in his hands and walked off.  
__After only a few seconds, Ray finally comprehended what had happened and realized that if he didn't do something, he was going to lose the best thing he ever had. Not wasting another minute, he took off down the stairs.  
_"_Neela! Look, just - just wait, one second, please. I wish I didn't feel how I feel. You're the best friend I've ever had. Keep this." Ray held the shirt out to Neela but she didn't take it. She got into the cab and left, knowing if she had stayed one more minute, she wouldn't have been able to stop the tears from coming._  
**  
Well now I'm not saying that we solved overnight  
Every way that we went wrong  
Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing  
Every morning from now on**

"_Hey, how'd it go with your big secret?" Ray approached her.  
_"_Oh, terrible. Actually, worse than expected but our cheerleader did quite well, though." Neela replied.  
_"_Uh, yeah. The police are interviewing the whole squad, as well as the coach, too."  
_"_Good."  
_"_Getting off soon?"  
_"_Uh, yeah. Thank God."  
_"_Me too. Wanna grab a beer?" Ray asked as they walked away from the admit desk.  
_"_Sounds good but, um, I have some dictations to do." Neela told him.  
_"_Okay, another time."_

**And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt**

"_Okay, yeah, that was – that was a fun night."  
_"_Oh God, it seems like a million years ago."  
_"_Well, we should do that again sometime." Ray pulled the jeep to a stop.  
_"_Minus the whiskey. I can't bounce back like I use to." Neela replied with a laugh.  
_"_Yeah, tell me about it."  
_"_Well, thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow." Neela nodded, reaching for the door handle.  
_"_I'm off." Ray told her.  
_"_Okay, then… I'll see you when I see you."  
_"_Neela, wait." Ray grabbed her hand and realized this was it. He leaned in slowly, giving her the opportunity to run away, but when she didn't, that's when he knew.  
__Before she could comprehend what was happening, his lips meet hers and that's when she knew it was right. Everything was finally right._

**C'mon now  
Aww that's right  
Oh you look so fine  
And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt.**

"Ray? What are you doing?" Neela asked, walking up behind him.  
"Huh?" Ray nearly jumped out of his seat. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking."  
"Ray?" Neela prompted again, knowing he was hiding something.  
"_She knows you're lying, Barnett, just do it."  
_"Can, can we talk, Neela?"  
"I thought that's what we were doing?"  
"Not here, come here." Ray pulled her into the doctors' lounge.  
"Ray, what's going on?" Neela asked, her eyes widening in surprise as he got down on one knee and produced a small black box.  
"Neela… I love you. I always have and I always will. There's no doubt in my heart that you are the one for me." Ray opened the box and held it out. "Will you marry me?"  
"Oh my…" Neela brought a hand to her mouth as her eyes begin watering. "Ray, there's no doubt in my heart that you are the one for me, either. Yes, Ray, I will marry you."  
Ray didn't respond as he slid the ring onto her finger. He stood up and gathered her in his arms. "I love you, Neela."  
"I love you, too, Ray.

* * *

Author's Note: So, what'd you think? Kinda short, I know, but the song just seemed to fit them and I just had to roll with it. 


End file.
